Podwójna gra/Transkrypt
:Spike: Czy baner jest równo? A co z kwiatami? To znaczy, nie powinno ich być. Jestem pewien, że smoki nie lubią kwiatów. A ceremonialny smoczy płomień przyjaźni? Zapali się? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, przecież wszystko gra. Denerwujesz się bez powodu, naprawdę. :Spike: Właśnie mam wiele powodów. Patrz, zapisałem je. :Starlight Glimmer: Za długo przebywałeś w towarzystwie Twilight. :Spike: Powód numer jeden: zaprosiłem na dziś lorda smoków Ember. Powód drugi: ten lord smoków jest smoczycą. Powód trzeci: przybywa tu, żeby uczyć się o przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Z listów Ember wynika, że smoki chciałyby się przyjaźnić, ale rywalizację mają w naturze, a to powoduje kłótnie i walki. :Spike: I tu pojawia się powód czwarty: lord smoków prosi mnie o radę. A jako oficjalny Equestriański ambasador smoczej przyjaźni nie mogę jej zawieść. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem, że czujesz dużą presję, ale dasz radę, Spike. :Spike: Ja... po prostu chcę, żeby to się udało. zaskoczony Thorax, ty jesteś w Ponyville? :Thorax: No jasne, że tak, chłopie. Zaprosiłeś mnie, a ja nie przepuszczam takich okazji. Cześć, Twilight. Cześć, Starlight. :Twilight Sparkle: i Starlight Glimmer: Heeej. :Thorax: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to wszystko na moją cześć. Piękny baner, wspaniała scena. A co to za ogienek? Oo, jaki uroczy. :Twilight Sparkle: Zaprosiłeś Thorax'a do Ponyville na ten sam dzień co Ember? :Spike: E, na to wychodzi. :Starlight Glimmer: To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł. Jak zamierzasz ich oboje zabawiać? :Spike: Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Podwójna gra :Spike: Kompletnie o nim zapomniałem. Thorax napisał, że chciałby pogadać, więc go tu zaprosiłem. Nie pamiętałem, że na ten sam dzień zaprosiłem Ember. Co ja teraz zrobię? :Starlight Glimmer: E, może się polubią. :Spike: Wątpię w to. Ember jest twarda, pewna siebie i przebojowa, a Thorax jest... :Thorax: Spike, jak super, że mnie zaprosiłeś. Jesteś moim najbliższym, najmilszym, najbardziej troskliwym i wyrozumiałym przyjacielem. Uu, czy to lodowa rzeźba smoka? :Starlight Glimmer: Taa, rozumiem cię. Mogą się nie polubić. :Spike: Albo gorzej, znienawidzą się. A jeśli przywódca podmieńców i lord smoków wdadzą się w walkę... będę odpowiedzialny za wybuch wojny, która mogłaby zniszczyć Equestrię! :niszczenia Equestrii :Spike: oddech :Twilight Sparkle: Na pewno do tego nie dojdzie. Już, opanuj się. :Spike: To yyy, Thorax, wszystko gra u ciebie? :Thorax: Em, cóż, tak naprawdę, to nie za bardzo. Cierpię na niestrawność. Nie wiem, czy to nowa dieta, czy stres, czy to i to. :Spike: Nie! :Thorax: Tak, to mogą być przyczyny. Ostatnio też bardzo źle sypiam, przewracam się z boku na bok. :Twilight Sparkle: Ouu. :Spike: Wiesz, powinieneś się odstresować. Co byś powiedział na mały spacer do zamku. Wspaniałe widoki. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, zapraszam. Osobiście oprowadzę cię po zamku. :Thorax: E, a ty nie idziesz? :Spike: Taaak, tylko jeszcze... kupię jakieś lody i zaraz, zaraz będę. :o ziemię :fanfary :Spike: Lordzie smoków, Ember, jako oficjalny Equestriański ambasador przyjaźni w Smokolandii i Ponyville, ja Spike z Ponyville witam cię w Ponyville. siebie Muszę popracować nad przemówieniami. :Ember: Dobrze, dzięki. zmieszana Racja, przytulanie. :Spike: śmiech :Ember: Dużo tu u was kolorów, a w Smokolandii wszystko jest w kolorze skał i popiołu. kicha Pewnie właśnie dlatego. :panikują :Ember: Cześć, Twilight! :Starlight Glimmer: Ja nazywam się Starlight, Starlight Glimmer. Miło cię poznać. :Ember: Och, sorki, ja muszę się przyzwyczaić do tych kucykowych imion. Są takie radosne i połyskliwe. Yyy, to gdzie jest Twilight? :Spike: U siebie w zamku. :Ember: To chodźmy ją odwiedzić. Odwiedziny są częścią przyjaźni, prawda? :Spike: Ee, no tak, ale przez zęby. :Ember: Wydajesz dziwne dźwięki. Czy rozbolał cię brzuch? :Spike: Ach, ja, myślisz, że chwilę rozboli? :Ember: Wiesz, my smoki mawiamy: „Odepchnij ból!”. No to w drogę. :Spike: Możeeeeby tu zostać? :Ember: Albo mogę pójść bez ciebie. :Starlight Glimmer: śmiech Lubię ją. :drzwi :Spike: Dobra, nie ma ich. :Ember: Co mówiłeś? :Spike: Ja... ja mówiłem, że nie ma bałaganu. Pewnie jesteś głodna po podróży. Proszę, mam zaszczyt zaprosić cię na oficjalny bankiet przyjaźni. :Ember: jedzenia To jest coś, co się robi w przjaźni? Fajne, podoba mi się. :Starlight Glimmer: Tak naprawdę tego się nie je. :Spike: Ej, smoki lubią kamienie. :Starlight Glimmer: Dobra, ale ty powiesz Twilight co się stało ze ścianą. :Ember: ścianę :Spike: Zatrzymaj ją tu. To świetnie! Smacznej konsumpcji kryształów, papa! :Ember: Dokąd idziesz? Myślałam, że to oficjalny bankiet przyjaźni. :Spike: Na chwilę do smoczej świątyni dumania. :Ember: zjadanie ściany :Twilight Sparkle: To jest mój fotel do czytania dla przyjemności. A na tym krześle się uczę, bo jest tak twarde, że nie da się zasnąć. :drzwi :Thorax: Och, Spike, tak się cieszę, że jesteś. To zwiedzanie zamku robi się trochę dziwne. Twilight naprawdę lubi krzesła. O, a gdzie są te lody? :Spike: Co? O racja, skończyły się. Hej, przepraszam cię, ale muszę na chwilę zabrać Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Ła! :Spike: Zaraz wrócimy. :Thorax: Ale nie pogadaliśmy! Och... :Spike: Ember tu jest! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, wiem, zobaczyłam was i odwracałam uwagę Thorax'a tymi krzesłami. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego przyprowadziłeś Ember do zamku. :Spike: Ja też nie. Ember pytała o ciebie, Thorax chce gadać ze mną... Musimy się zamienić, bo zaczną coś podejrzewać. :Twilight Sparkle: Postarajmy się, aby Thorax i Ember czuli się u nas dobrze, ale żeby się przypadkiem nie spotkali. Powinno się udać. :odgłosy :Spike: Aaa! Co się dzieje?! :Twilight Sparkle: To chyba mapa wzywa... ciebie. Musisz rozwiązać jakiś problem przyjaźni. :Spike: Mapa wzywa mnie? :Twilight Sparkle: Och, niesamowite, mapa naprawdę ewoluuje. Nie w tej chwili? Rozumiem. :drzwi :Starlight Glimmer: Spike, jesteś tu? Ember zjada kryształowe ozdoby Twilight i... o, hej, Twilight. zaskoczona Mapa świeci. Spike świeci. Nie jest dobrze. :Spike: Ja wiem! :Starlight Glimmer: O tyle dobrze, że ten problem jest w Ponyville. :Spike: Ok, ok. Żeby to zrobić, potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Trzymajcie tych dwoje na dystans, a ja skoczę po lody. :Twilight Sparkle: Masz znaleźć problem przyjaźni. :Spike: Tak, bądź wyrozumiała. Czuję na sobie wielką presję. :Spike: Problem przyjaźni? Czy ktoś tu ma problem przyjaźni? Sprawa do rozwiązania? Problem przyjaźni? Problem przyjaźni? Czy ktoś z was ma problem przyjaźni? Nie? Dobra. :Lyra Heartstrings: Cóż, ja uważam, że krem waniliowy jest zbyt banalny. :Sweetie Drops: Hmm! :Spike: Tak kłótnia! Eem, znaczy... czy mogę jakoś pomóc? :Ember: przeżuwa Mm, mm-mm, pycha. beknięcie :Twilight Sparkle: Ember, tu jesteś! :Ember: No tak, jasne, znów przytulasy. :Twilight Sparkle: Jak tam, dobrze się u nas bawisz? :Ember: Cóż, niewątpliwie uczę się wielu nowych rzeczy. Nie wiedziałam, że wypada dekorować ściany ulubionym jedzeniem przyjaciół. :Twilight Sparkle: Ehe, o rany... :Ember: Gdzie są Spike i Starlight? Mam wrażenie, że mnie unikają. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, oni poszli sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest gotowe do przyjęcia na twoją cześć. A tymczasem, przejdziemy się po mieście? :Ember: Czemu nie? Żeby uczyć się przyjaźni muszę poznawać nowych przyjaciół. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Thorax: się w fotelu :Starlight Glimmer: Hej, Thorax. Twilight i Spike muszą się zająć jakimiś nudnymi papierami, więc proponuję ci moje towarzystwo. Co chciałbyś robić? :Thorax: Liczyłem na rozmowę ze Spike'iem. Miał zaraz wrócić. :Starlight Glimmer: Niedługo wróci, a tymczasem może pójdziemy coś zjeść? :Thorax: Hmm, cóż, kiedy o tym wspomniałaś, poczułem się głodny. Macie w zamku jadalnię? :Starlight Glimmer: Nie! Ee, znaczy tak, ale słabo tu karmią. Żeby dobrze zjeść, trzeba iść do miasta. wzdycha :Spike: Dlatego smak babeczek nie powinien stawać na drodze waszej przyjaźni. :Lyra Heartstrings: Ha, faktycznie muszę ci przyznać rację. Dzięki Spike. :Spike: Och, no już, świeć! :Thorax: Spike! O, jesteś. Skończyłeś już te swoje nudne papiery? :Starlight Glimmer: śmiech :Spike: Tak, hehe, właśnie się uporałem z tym, o czym ci mówiła Starlight. :Starlight Glimmer: Thorax miał ochotę coś przekąsić. Zabrałam go do miasta i myślę, że to naprawdę, naprawdę dobry pomysł. :Thorax: Może nareszcie uda się pogadać? :Spike: Jasne. :Starlight Glimmer: Zostawiam was. :Thorax: Po pierwsze, chcę ci podziękować za zaproszenie mnie. Mam trochę problemów z podwładnymi i potrzebuję rady. :Spike: Tak, ja na pewno chcę ci pomóc i to jak najszybciej. :Thorax: Sprawa jest taka: grupa zbuntowanych podmieńców nadal żeruje na miłości. Kiedy im mówię: „Hej! Nie róbcie tak.”, to oni na to: „Hej! Ale przecież tak robiliśmy od setek tysięcy lat”. ...tak jakby nie chcieli, chociaż jestem ich przywódcą i proszę... :zainteresowanych kucyków :Ember: Witajcie! Jestem Ember, córka Żara, zwyciężczyni turnieju ognia i lord wszystkich smoków. ogniem :krzyczą :Ember: Zawsze, kiedy tak robię, smoki chętnie do mnie podchodzą. :Twilight Sparkle: Kucyki inaczej się poznają. :Ember: Aaa, to już wiem. To jest jeden z dziwnych zwyczajów kucyków, tak? :Starlight Glimmer: Eee, wy też jesteście w mieście? :Ember: Dlaczego o to pytasz? Od początku byłaś ze mną. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie, jestem Starlight. :Ember: Racja, to przepraszam, ale nie dziwcie się. Wyglądacie i ruszacie się podobnie. :Twilight Sparkle i Starlight Glimmer: Co? :Thorax: A oni do mnie: „Stary, powtarzasz się”. Myślę, że moje problemy z przywództwem zaczęły się w dzieciństwie. Miałem trzy latka. To inna historia, muszę ci ją opowiedzieć. Mój brat miał wtedy dwa lata, czyli ja rok... :Coco Crusoe: To moje miejsce! Byłem pierwszy! :"Rainbow Stars": Nie! Ja byłam pierwsza! :Spike: Thorax, przepraszam na chwilę. :Spike: Nie, przestańcie! Jeśli pozwolicie, pomogę wam rozwiązać... problem przyjaźni. Powinniście usiąść razem. Lubicie to samo miejsce, zamówiliście ciastka, jesteście kucykami. Wystarczy się trochę postarać, a możecie- Dobra, czyli załatwione. Grzebieniu, świeć. :Thorax: Hej, to była naprawdę dobra rada. To co ja powinienem zrobić? :Spike: Właściwie to ja muszę się na chwilę oddalić, żeby wymyślić coś mądrego. Zaraz wrócę. :Thorax: Och, świetnie, nie ma sprawy, znów mnie zostawiasz. To nic. :Ember: Ja tak to widzę. Jesteście od stóp do głów fioletowe. Obie macie znaczki z czymś błyszczącym. :Starlight Glimmer: Mój jest raczej połyskliwy. :Ember: A co za różnica? O, super, Spike, proszę, powiedź im, że mam rację. Wyglądają bardzo podobnie. :Spike: Yy, no wiesz, w przyjaźni jest tak, że odpuszcza się temat, jeśli on kogoś denerwuje. :Ember: Ale mam rację. Poza tym, kim jesteś, żeby mówić mi o przyjaźni? Ignorowałeś mnie cały dzień. :Spike: Nooo, nie całkiem. :Ember: Twierdzisz, że kłamię?! :Thorax: Hej! Nie krzycz na mojego przyjaciela! :się w niedźwiedzia :Thorax: ryczy :Ember: Spike, chowaj się, niedźwiedź! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale ten niedźwiedź to podmieniec i jest bardzo miły. :Thorax: Już nie jest! ryczy :Ember: ryczy :Spike: Aaa! Spełnia się mój najgorszy koszmar! :Spike: Nieee! :Thorax: Odejdź, Spike. Nie pozwolę, żeby ten smok cię choćby zadrasnął. :Ember: To ty odejdź. Obronię Spike'a przed tobą. Zaraz, powiedziałeś, że nie pozwolisz mi go skrzywdzić? :Thorax: Tak! :Ember: Ale ja wcale nie zamierzam. :Thorax: Ekh, co? :Ember: Tak. Co? :Spike: płacze Equestrii grozi zagłada. Wybuchnie wojna między podmieńcami a smokami. I to przeze mnie. Mój tytuł ambasadora przyjaźni Equestrii to kło- O, hej. To wy nie walczycie? :Ember: Czemu mielibyśmy walczyć? :Spike: Bo przez przypadek zaprosiłem was oboje do Ponyville na ten sam dzień. :Ember i Thorax: To co? :Spike: Nooo, ja nie dopuszczałem do waszego spotkania, bo myślałem, że się nie dogadacie. :Ember: Ooo, już rozumiem. Uznałeś, że on mnie nie polubi, bo jestem smokiem i nie umiem się przyjaźnić? :Spike: Nie, nie, skądże. Ale, ale, zaraz, czy nie dlatego przyjechałaś? :Ember: Ja mogę tak o sobie powiedzieć, ale ty o mnie tak nie mów. Wiesz co? Chyba mam cię dość. :Spike: Nie, czekaj. Przepraszam. :Thorax: Nie, nie, rozumiem. Uważasz, że jestem zbyt miękki i taka Ember nie będzie mnie szanować, podobnie jak moi podmieńcy. :Spike: Nie, to nie tak. Thorax wróć! O nie. Co ja narobiłem. :Ember: Dlaczego jeszcze tu jesteś? :Thorax: Mam problem z przewodzeniem mojemu ludowi. Więc nie chce mi się wracać do domu. :Ember: Zaraz, jesteś przywódcą? No tak, musisz być asertywny. :Thorax: I w tym cały problem, bo nie wiem jak. Prosiłem ich grzecznie, żeby słuchali moich wskazówek, nawet obiecałem nagrodę, ale to- :Ember: Ćśś, nic nie mów. Tak się to robi. :Thorax: Łohohohohohoł, jeny aż mam ciary. :Ember: Wiem, że potrafisz to zrobić. Stałeś się niedźwiedziem, żeby bronić Spike'a. :Thorax: Widocznie umiem być twardy, kiedy bronię przyjaciół, ale kiedy mam wydawać rozkazy, ehh, to czuję się niepewny. :Ember: Nie masz powodów do niepewności. Wybrali cię na przywódcę. Podejmuj decyzję i ogłaszaj, że ta decyzja jest ostateczna. A jak to nie zadziała, zamień się w niedźwiedzia. :Thorax: Heh, to słuszna rada. :Ember: Też tak uważam. :Thorax: A co ciebie gryzie? Czemu myślisz, że nie umiesz się przyjaźnić? :Ember: Ja nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. :Thorax: Ale to konieczne. Jak inaczej rozwiązać problem? :Ember: Przez pokaz siły i pojedynek ognia oczywiście. :eksplozja :Thorax: Ee, co to daje? :Ember: Pokonanie innego smoka utrwala moją dominację i sprawia, że czuję się super. :Thorax: Dobra, ale jak on się wtedy czuje? :Ember: Upokorzony, zawstydzony. Pewnie chce uciec daleko i zaszyć się w jakiejś norze i... nie wyjść z niej. Jest pewnie smutny, zdołowany i ogólnie nieszczęśliwy. :Thorax: Takie siłowe rozwiązania nigdy nie prowadzą do zgody i nie rozwiązują sedna problemu, a rozmawianie o uczuciach tak. :Ember: kicha Chyba mam alergię na uczucia. :Thorax: Rozmowa o uczuciach wcale nie musi być łzawa ani przygnębiająca. Po prostu mówisz przyjacielowi jak się czujesz. :Ember: Wiem od czego można zacząć. :Thorax: Czyli? Ooo, Spike, he, no jasne. :Spike: To chyba koniec. Pewnie już nie będą chcieli ze mną rozmawiać. :Starlight Glimmer: Albo... zechcą teraz. :Spike: przełyka :Ember: Wiesz co Spike? :Spike: Tak wiem, bardzo przepraszam. :Ember: Chcę o tym porozmawiać! Ja... czuję... złość. wzdycha :Thorax: Dobrze, pierwsza próba zaliczona. A teraz spróbuj tak bardziej konkretnie. :Ember: Jestem... wściekła! :Spike: Masz do tego prawo. :Ember: Wiem, że je mam! I wiem, że chcę ci powiedzieć jak się czuję, bo mój przyjaciel, Thorax powiedział, że po tym mi ulży i to prawda. :Thorax: Tak. A ja ci powiem, że nie podobało mi się to, co zrobiłeś, bo moja przyjaciółka Ember uczy mnie asertywności. :Spike: Łoł. :Ember: Nieźle. :Ember i Thorax: Ahaha. :Spike: Nie dziwię się, że jesteście źli. Myślałem o tym co się może nie udać, zamiast postarać się, żeby się udało. Ehh, wybaczycie mi? :Ember: Naprawdę czuję się lepiej. Więc tak, wybaczam. :Thorax: Ja też. :Ember: Ehh, znowu? :Spike: śmiech Ale czad! Nareszcie się udało. Rozwiązałem problem przyjaźni. :Starlight Glimmer: Właściwie to stworzyłeś ten problem przez brak zaufania. :Spike: Tak, ale rozwiązałem go, ucząc się czegoś. Powinienem zapoznać moich przyjaciół ze sobą, zamiast zakładać, że się nie polubią. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra robota, Spike. :Ember: Czy to też jest część kucykowej przyjaźni? Ciągłe mówienie czego ktoś się nauczył? :Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer i Spike: śmiech :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, w sumie tak. :Spike: Tak. :Spike: Dla przypieczętowania jedności, ofiaruję ceremonialny, smoczy płomień przyjaźni lordowi smoków Ember i Thorax'owi przywódcy podmieńców. Niech ten ogień przyjaźni płonie po wieczne czasy. :wiwatują :Ember: kicha Powinniście używać więcej kamienia. :Spike, Ember i Thorax: śmiech :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Triple_Threat Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu